mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Date/Lucien
List of all dates with Lucien. Firefly Date Unlocked after tutorial. Lucien invited me to Firefly show. We met in private for the first time. He was gentle and wise, not distant as usual. Expand for Section 1. To show my appreciation for Lucien's help on the program, I want on a date with him to the local firefly exhibit. *To thank Lucien for helping out with our show Miracle Finder, I agreed to hang out with him this weekend. *I arrived at the exhibition center ten minutes early, feeling inexplicably nervous. *Surprisingly, Lucien was already there, waiting. *'Lucien': Hi, MC. *'MC': Hey! Have you been waiting long? Sorry... *'Lucien': It's my fault for being too early. *'MC': Right... *Lucien pressed a pamphlet into my hand. The cover reads "Heirs of Light". *'Lucien': Let's go. Expand for Section 2. The exhibit was set up as sparkling corridors to make me feel like iI stepped into a tunnel of stars. Expand for Section 3. We ran across someone selling fireflies. I wanted to save those poor things but was afraid it would encourage the peddler and others even more. Lucien, though, spooked him into releasing them by elaborating on the illegality of his action. Very admirable job, professor! Expand for Section 4. Lucien was not the person I know tonight. He stared off into the distant as if he was speaking to someone else. But I still held out hope that these small glimmers will still bring warmth to a cruel world. Rainfall Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: My Sunshine, Lucien: Encounter or Lucien: Arm-in-Arm. Requires Lv.2 intimacy. I met Lucien when seeking shelter from the rain and something unexpected happened. Lucien sensed my worries again. Expand for Section 1. It started downpouring on my way home from working overtime. I was already in a lousy mood so I decided to just run home in the rain. Expand for Section 2. Someone grabbed me as I was about to charge into the deluge. It was Lucien! He saw me shiver and promptly put his coat on me, held an umbrella over my head and walked me home. Expand for Section 3. The rain got worse. He did his best to cover me with the umbrella, letting his own shoulders get thoroughly soaked. On the way, we found a poor, wet, frozen and trembling kitty. Expand for Section 4. The rain finally stopped and a beautiful rainbow appeared. Surprise flashed on his face but vanished just as quickly. He is unfathomable as the weather in the Midwest. Park Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Date Me or Lucien: Capture the Moment. Requires Lv.3 intimacy. I couldn't refuse Lucien's request. I saw a different Lucien and felt closer to him every time when we dated alone. Expand for Section 1. Calls from Lucien always caught me off-guard. This time he asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend. I didn't know why, but I agreed without even thinking. Expand for Section 2. The date that worried me so much turned out to be a threesome. Anna left her nephew with me, and if you didn't know any better, we looked like a family of three out for a night in the town. Expand for Section 3. So, Lucien was so popular with the ladies that he "used" me as a shield to discourage their advances. But why me, and what am I to him? Expand for Section 4. Lucien was short on cold shoulders and long on heart today. Was it the real him? I'm not sure. All I wanted was to just test the water, but before I know it, I'm already in too deep. New Light Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Read You Like a Book or Lucien: Lovestruck. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. I troubled Lucien with the program again. He could always give me advice. I gradually found different sides of him. Expand for Section 1. Lucien volunteered to take me to the library in the countryside to do my research for my show, but his car picked now to break down. *With his help, the ratings spiked. I'm endlessly grateful and in awe of this young professor. *To prepare for our upcoming mathematic superpower-themed program, I have been doing research for days. *It's a niche field, but I still wanted the general public to enjoy it. *However, I couldn't find a lot of materials on the topic. This made me anxious, feeling overwhelmingly underprepared. *My mind drifted to Lucien. For some reason, I believed he might be able to help. *I took out my phone and dialed Lucien's number. Expand for Section 2. The bus I figured would be empty was packed like sardines. How tired Lucien looked made me feel guilty. I didn't know he knew the bus would be crowded. He even said he liked riding the bus with me. I wonder how he feels about me? Expand for Section 3. I tripped on the bus and was sure I would kiss the floor, except he caught me. I felt safe around him. I didn't realize how tired he was, for when we got to the library, he promptly fell asleep on the desk. I followed suit, but caught him waking up and smiling sweetly at me. Oh God, I think I like him... Expand for Section 4. I do feel bad about having to bother Lucien all the time, but he said he didn't mind at all and even liked it! He also asked me if I could teach him about love. I wasn't sure whether he wasjoking or serious... Afternoon Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: All Hail the Professor, Lucien: Afternoon Sun or Lucien: TLC. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. I cooked Lucien cream puff for his help with the program. But I fretted when I saw the teacher showed affection to him. Expand for Section 1. Spent three hours making cream puffs last night. Since I had no idea his preferences, I made them in several flavors. *With his help, the ratings spiked. I'm endlessly grateful and in awe of this young professor. *To thank him, I took Anna's suggestion and baked cream puffs to bring to him at the center. *'MC': I made puffs of different flavors. I wonder which he'd prefer? *I arrived in front of the research center and saw Lucien busy at work in a white lab coat. *Strands of hair hung in his slender eyes, which were trained on the materials in his hands. *He seemed lost in his own world, alternating between frowning and smiling in relief as he read on. *'MC': Nothing's more handsome than a man hard at work, indeed. That's a saying I totally agree with. *'MC': How should I thank him? I don't want him to misunderstand my intentions... *I stood outside the door, pondering carefully. Expand for Section 2. I was so anxious and full of anticipation when I went to see Lucien at the research center, but another female teacher beat me to it with her own dessert! He declined since he didn't like sweets... What should I do now? Expand for Section 3. The tri-leveled lecture hall was full of students. Is neuro-science really that hot these days or are they there for Lucien? I was captivated by the presentation and annoyed by the sun in my eyes at the same time. He moved and stood in a spot to block the sun. Did he do that for me? Expand for Section 4. Lucien said he would only eat sweets I made! Good thing I didn't ran off too soon or I would've missed it! Again, was he joking or serious? He ate a puff I took a bite out of, guess that could count as an indirect kiss... I think I can still taste the cream out of the corner of my mouth. New Year's Eve Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Sweet Nothings. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. I spent the New Year's Eve without families' company or any celebration. Fortunately, Lucien greeted the new year with me. Expand for Section 1. Chinese New Year is almost here and I asked Lucien what he has planned. He said the same-old, same-old. Since I don't want to be alone again for another new year's, I decided to spend it with him. Expand for Section 2. On the day of New Year's Eve, Lucien gave me a bouquet of forget-me-nots. We then started making dumplings. He seemed to be in a great mood, even letting me put an apron on him. Expand for Section 3. I blabbered on about the fun things I did with dumplings from my childhood but he clung on to every word. He gently wiped away the flour that got on my face. Something came over me and I playfully put some flour on his nose. We laughed and... romance is so sweet! Expand for Section 4. Lucien asked me to teach him how to make dumplings, grabbing my hands and starting without even pausing for my answer. He told me his childhood secrets for the first time, and said he wished into the dumplings before feeding them to me. Then he promised he'd never leave me. True Love Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Melody. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. Lucien for the first time refused my request. He seemed to get far away from my life. Will he show up at the party? Expand for Section 1. Everyone worked really hard on the company's first show of the year, and when it was finally finished, I was told that Lucien had helped out on it too. But hadn't he turned me down? Expand for Section 2. I remember that day. I asked Lucien for help, and he coldly refused. So why did he help me in the end? It really didn't seem like him. Expand for Section 3. At first I thought Lucien wouldn't accept my invitation to attend our team-building outing, but that day, he showed up. He said he was worried about me because he couldn't reach me on the phone. We started playing Truth or Dare, and Lucien admitted for the first time there was someone he liked. Expand for Section 4. I also said the person who was most important to me, but Lucien was drunk and didn't seem to understand. I rarely get up and sing in front of others, so I don't know why I decided to sing a duet with Lucien. In his eyes, I saw that he believed in me. Ball Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Cold But Heartwarming Night, Lucien: Prankster or Lucien: Tender Mood. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. I was so upset to lose contact with Lucien when I received the ball invitation from Loveland University. Will he show up? Expand for Section 1. Can't reach Lucien by phone or text for days now. I'm very concerned and worried. Expand for Section 2. I was hoping to use the Loveland University party as an excuse to talk to Lucien, but saw he sprawled out on a table in deep sleep. His brows were knit so he must be under a lot of pressure lately. Somehow, I got the feeling that something was about to happen. Expand for Section 3. I went to the party alone and heard everyone speculating about Lucien conducting unauthorized research on his own. I couldn't stand them spreading more lies about him and summoned up the courage to defend him. Just then, he showed up and exonerated himself in just a few words like only he could. Expand for Section 4. Lucien thought I didn't know but I knew. He dropped his fork so he could bend down and tie my loose anklet under the table. I brought him to the park my dad used to bring me to when I was little. I told him I trust him unconditionally. He looked so devilishly winsome and intoxicated me with his eyes. Forest Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Healer, Lucien: Sense and Sensibility or Lucien: Sound of Silence. Requires Lv.5 intimacy. I got lost when doing an interview in deep woods. I was hopeless when I met Lucien. His company made me fear nothing. Expand for Section 1. To prep for an adventure show, a photographer and I went into the mountains. Expand for Section 2. The photographer had to leave early and left me to shoot by myself. I got so into it that I got lost. It was too remote to call for any help and, running out of ideas, I was certain I was doomed... until Lucien appeared like a guardian angel before me! Expand for Section 3. Turned out he was here doing a study. Lucky me, or I would be sleeping in the wild with the animals! He taught me different ways to get out of here and we followed them to a T. I sprained my ankle in my excitement. Lucien had to carry me off the mountain, but I wish I could freeze that moment. Expand for Section 4. After we finally got off the mountain, I saw the night market that I often visited when I was little. I brought Lucien to an old shop where the owner handed me a comic book my dad had bought for me when he was alive. Tears filled my eyes, but Lucien consoled me about the past. Will he be my future? Crisis Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Beauty of Science, Lucien: A Moment of Hesitation or Lucien: Memory Lapse. Requires Lv.6 intimacy. I saw a group of sneakers around the apartment. I hid in the corner and someone suddenly covered my mouth. Is he Lucien? Expand for Section 1. I was being followed on the way home so I found a place to hide. I probably needed to work on my ninjutsu since a hand soon covered my mouth. Expand for Section 2. The man asked me to help him lay low, and I struggled until I realized it was Lucien! I brought him home discreetly and noticed there were bloodstains all over his clothes and a long laceration on his arm. What happened to him? Expand for Section 3. I couldn't bear seeing Lucien's injuries. I could only fumble my way through binding the wounds of a pale professor who was normally so dapper and personable. Fortunately, the wounds weren't too deep, and he regained his senses soon enough. That was when I realized how much I cared about him... Expand for Section 4. He told me he was in danger because drug runners were involved in his latest project. I felt it was more complicated than that, but chose not to pursue it. After a harrowing night, I found myself in mv own bed instead of the couch as I had insisted. He left a while before, but still made me breakfast. Snowy Night Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Indelible Taste or Lucien: Deep Snow. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Lucien's birthday was coming up and I decided to give him a special gift. But I learned an incredible thing that day... Expand for Section 1. Better not tell Liz that guy's true intention. It will hurt her... Expand for Section 2. Seeing Lucien made me all warm and fuzzy inside on snow days, especially when he held me in his arms. I think I'm way past the point of no return. Hope he will like my gift. Expand for Section 3. Can't believe Lucien doesn't celebrate his birthdays. Did I just accidentally hit a sore spot? Never thought the truth would be like this, but he was happy so that's all I wanted. Sharing his past with me brought us even closer. Hope he'll share more secrets with me and not bottle them all up inside him. Expand for Section 4. It was so nice celebrating Lucien's birthday in snow. I want to do this not just today, but every year on the day. I can feel the loneliness in him, and I hope I can make that disappear. Winery Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Promise of Autumn. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. I didn't want to trouble Lucien but he offered me advice and help again. I seem to have been dependent on him. Expand for Section 1. In the hopes of a long-term partnership with the city council, I accepted an invitation from the Loveland City Council. But I was stressing out because I couldn't think of a better subject matter. While I was moping, Lucien suddenly appeared. What was he doing here? Expand for Section 2. It turned out Lucien knew about my troubles and had come to look after me. He was so kind. Not only did he listen to my worries, encourage me, and make me feel better, but he also slowly coaxed a new idea out of me. But then when he demanded that I let him bring me home to get some rest, I seemed to see yet another side of him, which gave me quite a stir. Expand for Section 3. The maple leaf promise with Lucien made me blush. Hearing Lucien introduce me also made me blush... He always makes me blush or makes my heart pound so easily. What's that all about? The wine in the winery was delicious, and the owner Eileen's story was so moving. I don't want to end up like her, letting love slip through my fingers. I wonder what Lucien thinks? Expand for Section 4. Through talking with Eileen, the show was slowly taking shape in my mind, thanks in large part to Lucien's help. Apparently I just can't do without him. On the ride back, Lucien said people would return like clockwork, but I wasn't sure who he was talking about. He really kept you on your toes. Midnight Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: In Too Deep. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. I wanted to ask Lucien for his advice only to find he got sick. I decided to cook a meal for him. Expand for Section 1. Got a tough project I just couldn't wrap my head around, so I decided to talk to Lucien about it. Expand for Section 2. Finally got through to him, but he sounded sick on the phone. Since he helped me out so many times, I figured I'd return the favor with a nice home-cooked meal. Expand for Section 3. He put a brand new apron on me, probably specifically for this occasion. I felt content watching him gulping down the food I made. Expand for Section 4. We pared an apple hand-in-hand. I felt the long, uninterrupted peel signified a quick recovery, although his hot-and-cold mood swings made me think he was a somewhat different person today. Aquarium Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Give Me Your Hand, Lucien: Deeper Than Ocean or Lucien: Drowning in Love. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Every time when I got closer to Lucien, he would be further away. I was deeply worried. Where would we go in the dark? Expand for Section 1. Lucien took me to the aquarium, where I've never been to. I suddenly empathized with the feeders trapped in the tank, preys to be hunted and eaten. Expand for Section 2. Lucien said this is how the world is like. This is a topic I could never get a grip on with him, as if the Lucien I knew was not the real him. Suddenly I remembered the dream from last night... Was it an omen? Expand for Section 3. Maybe I was too tired, but I napped on his shoulder. In my dream I saw a mob of men in black circling him. I wanted to help him but couldn't move a muscle. I screamed but he ignored it. All the while, though, I felt warm hands gently stroking my forehead, calming me down and I finally drifted off. Expand for Section 4. After waking up I saw Lucien next to me, watching me. Were those hands his? I told him about the dream and told him to be careful, only for him to retort what if he is the danger? He touched me irresistibly. I realized I was willing to trust him wholeheartedly, even our journey ahead may be perilous. Sunrise Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Beyond Imagination or Lucien: Promise. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. Lucien brought me on vacation to a private island, but I had an unnerving dream there. I dreamed that Lucien abandoned me... But at least as soon as I awoke, he invited me to go watch the sunrise with him. Expand for Section 1. Woken up by a nightmare and fearing it was a premonition, I ran over to Lucien's room. I knocked and knocked but no one answered. Finally, Lucien appeared at the end of the hall. Expand for Section 2. We got up early to watch the sunrise, making some art in the sand as we waited. At sunrise, Lucien turned his camera on me, saying this was the most beautiful sunrise view to him. Expand for Section 3. In the afternoon, Lucien took me to a pitch black cave, saying that if a couple could pass all the way through, then it meant they would grow old together. I decided to try it. Expand for Section 4. I hooted for joy upon making it out of the cave, and a spooked flock of bats made me fling my arms around Lucien. Turns out he had just made up the "growing old together" story… Charming Date Unlocked after obtaining Lucien: Charming Dream. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. I planned to go see a movie with Lucien this weekend, but I had a bad cold. So Lucien said we should stay in instead...! Expand for Section 1. I asked Lucien to go see a movie, both as a thank you and also... because I hadn't seen him in a long time. Lucien saw that I was sick though and suggested we stay in instead. Expand for Section 2. I dozed off watching the movie, and when I awoke, Lucien was asleep too. While putting a blanket on him, I fell on top of him and actually left a lipstick mark on his neck?! Expand for Section 3. Under Lucien's grilling, I fessed up to the lipstick. Since the movie date didn't pan out, I asked him what I could give him as a thank you. His answer surprised me. Expand for Section 4. We made a date to go calendar shopping the next day, but now Lucien had caught my cold. Still, he insisted we go out anyway, and he even made up a calendar quote to convince me. Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement